


little earthquakes

by emalineaddario



Category: Everything Sucks!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalineaddario/pseuds/emalineaddario
Summary: glimpses of moments, drabbles, random scenes between kate and emaline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a native english speaker (actually, i'm self taught and i'm from brazil), so you will probably find some grammar mistakes and i am so sorry about that. what i am writing are glimpses of moments between emaline and kate, things i'd like to see happening and although all is set up in the same universe, there's no timeline!
> 
> p.s.: memories are in italic.  
> p.s.: feel free to make requests and share ideas. feedback is appreciated. thank you! <3

**i.** ghosts

 

she whispers almost silently, carefully listening to each word that comes out of her mouth, and as she does, she can almost hear them echoing through her room. maybe there's a future, it is what she keeps saying as she looks herself in the mirror. the same thing she told luke that afternoon, but now they don't feel as sharp. there is less anger, there is the right amount of hope and passion. maybethereisafuturemaybethereisafuture.

when all the words start to cream together, she closes her eyes, making herself disappear. there's emaline.

 

_"hey, good-looking." emaline says as she enters kate's room, something that makes kate smile - because it is exactly what emaline said that day. the day they had their first kiss. and she bites her lips while emaline's analyzes her room. the posters in the walls, the messy bad with clothes all over it. the cd's._

_"so," she says. "here it is."_

_"oh my god!" emaline says and runs her fingers across one of the posters, and just then she turns around to face kate._

_"what is it? too pathetic? too obvious? too-" but before she finishes all her questions, emaline walks at her and kindly holds kate's face with her hands._

_"no, no, no!" she opens a big smile, making kate's heart calm down a bit._

_"it is perfect. it is so, so cool! just like you, kate."_

_they don’t kiss, but the feeling of emaline’s hands on kate’s face is enough to make both of them shiver. and soon, they're both sitting on the floor, singing to ordinary world out loud, their song. and laughing like they are the luckiest girls alive. because they know it is true._

_and if it was possible to describe heaven as a moment, that would be it._

_"wait." kate's voice stood out the loud song, as she raised it a bit so emaline could hear her._

_"what?"_

_"hold still."_

_"why?" emaline asks kate, looking confused._

_"just -" kate gets up at her feet. "just keep doing whatever you’re doing. hold still."_

_so emaline nods and kate disappears behind the white door._

_ordinary world is at its end. emaline is still looking inside an old box, searching for something, so she doesn’t notice when kate walks in with a disposable camera on her hands. the moment is almost over, kate thinks with herself. and the last words of the song echoes through the room._

_click._

_i will learn to survive._

 

kate smiles and shakes her head, opening her eyes so she can look at the register of a ghostly looking girl in her jeans, surrounded by boxes and as she does, she notices that she took this picture at the exact moment that emaline finally found what she was looking for; a deep dark blue nail polish. and she just can't stop smiling. this may not be the future, she thinks with herself, but it's enough to make her feel like she belongs here. with emaline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not the best thing i have written, but i wanted to share something anyway. i love kate and emaline so much and i miss them, and i want to write stuff that make them justice. for now i can't because of college, but next week i'll start posting more. hope you can appreciate it. thank you!
> 
> p.s.: again, sorry for any mistakes, i don't have anyone that can beta it for me.

**ii.** lovesong

 

sitting in a blanket with kate by her side, emaline could almost feel overwhelmed, she thinks with herself. but she doesn't. it is a breathtakingly beautiful spring night with a sweet and thin air and here, time has frozen into nothing. the moment feels endless. and part of her, wishes it really could be.

"let's plan the future," emaline's voice fades softly into the breeze when she catches kate looking at her. she turns at her so they can look into each other eyes. the night is as pretty as it could ever be, but kate is prettier. she hope she knows it. "you start."

kate shuts her eyes, imagining how many possibilities exist. how many of them will never turn out to be true. so she simply says, "i wanna go away."

"but what about college?" she opens them, but she doesn't say anything, so emaline asks her another question. "hot or cold?"

"i can't decide."

"i wanna go somewhere near the beach." she smiles, looking right into kate's eyes. it feels like she's looking at the space. "but not like oregon."

"so hot it is." the way kate's voice travels through the air, mixing itself with the sound of nature, makes emaline feels like she's drunk, even though she doesn't have alcohol in ages. "probably california."

"definitely california." when emaline laughs, kate laughs, too. "you know, not too far away from this shitty town, but still."

"i would like to go to california."

"i would like to go wherever you go." because it's the truth. she would. she wants to. so kate gaps,

"uh, wh-why?" because it feels like there's something inside her throat. so these words hit her ears and she finally realizes that what she's experience is real. and is love. and is perfect.

"you know," she smiles, blushing. "i think you're really cool. you will probably go to cool places." and yes, she's not lying, kate is super cool, but she would go anywhere with her. anywhere.

kate touches her face and because every touch feels like the first, they both shiver. the nature is a bit loud now. there are crickets everywhere. cicadas sing their song. a shooting star lights the dark sky, but kate doesn't have time to make a wish. she doesn't need to, anyway, she thinks with herself. nor emaline does, so she softly whispers, "i'll go wherever you go."

emaline closes her eyes.  
she touches he grass around them.  
she touches her own hands.

then, she touches kate's skin, soft and silk, and she simply asks, "can it be our own 'i love you'?"

there's a thunder and they look up. soon it will rain.

"yes," kate replies. "yes, yes, yes." her smile is wide and bright. there's only happines and love.

" _i'll go wherever you go_." emaline whispers and they kiss. it's a warm, soft and silent kiss in a loud night.

rain drops starts to fall.


End file.
